Konoha's Red Fire
by MoonVixen96
Summary: Summary: Naruto was 6 when Kyuubi led him away from the village, saying that he was weak and pathetic; unfit to be a jinchurikki, thus making an alliance; power and a friend for a freedom. Now he's is a back after 7 years with red fire. OOC Strong Naruto
1. Prologue

Summary: Naruto was 6 when Kyuubi tricked him away from the village, saying that he was indeed the Kyuubi reincarnated, thus making an alliance; power and a friend for a freedom. Now he's is a back 7 years later with the will of the red fire and powers beyond that of man.

NaruSaku and possibly other pairings.

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately, do not have the pleasure of owning Naruto; if I did then Sasuke would have better hair T-T**

"Speaking"

'Thought'

"**Demon speak"**

**Jutsu**

**Prologue: 3rd P.O.V.**

It was dark that night, the 6th anniversay of the day that the Kyuubi attacked, the night the 4th Hokage defeated it, and Naruto's birthday. Naruto had yet to enter the academy, as he was still too young and was far from a prodigy. He could hear footfalls approaching, and knew that what could happen would happen. He broke into a sprint, but it was too late, the mob was upon him with spears and torches, stabbing and burning him as he screamed in agony, blood pooling around him in a crimson puddle. The ANBU looked on, until they thought he couldn't take much more, then shunshined to the center of the drunken crowd with kunai in hand.

"Get Out! Go on! Shoo! He's just a kid, what could he have possibly done?" Yelled the ANBU wearing a rat mask as he fended off the angry villagers, silently saying what they all knew, but was an S-class secret with a penalty of death.

"You know very well what the demon did! Your own parents died fighting what IT did!" spat what appeared to be the leader of the murderous mob, a dark, brooding man, most likely someone who had lost a loved one.

Rat and his partner just frowned behind their masks and shouldered Naruto as they started walking away from the pitiful villagers, ashamed at their actions.  
They had just about reached the Hospital when red chakra started seeping out of Naruto with a demonic aura, swirling around him as it bubbled ominously. The startled ninja started sprinting towards the emergency entrance, the smell of burning fat soon reaching their noses. Glancing down, they stared in horror as the fire-like chakra was burning through their clothes and Naruto's skin, exposing the side of you that's never supposed to be seen unless you're dead.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up with a jolt, only to find himself sinking in sewer water and in a hallway with cracking walls and rusted pipes. A growl found its way to his ears as his eyes adjusted to the change, only to widen at the darkness and anger he found in the growl. He cowered in fear, as any orphan might do at the sound of a threat, and one that could be fulfilled with ease.

'Uh-oh' thought Naruto, as he slowly unbent from the fetal position he had assumed when he first heard the noise. 'This can NOT be good... I should probably get out of here, but HOW?' he thought as he assessed his surroundings with what little skill he had, noting the state of disrepair and the reeking smell of killer intent.

Slowly, he walked down the hall, glancing at all the hallways branching off of the one he was in, the one that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Glancing around, he saw designs etched into the gray walls.

**"Who are you?"**a large being growled in what must have been normal for him, but was EXTREMELY loud for Naruto.

"I-I I'm N-Na-Naruto, wh-who are y-yo-you." he managed to stutter, shaking quite visibly in fear.

**"I am the legendary, most awesome demon of all, the one and only... Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **roared the large voice, as Naruto had yet to locate him in the maze of hallways which seemed to be getting larger with every passing second.

"K-Kyu-Kyuubi?" the boy asked, marveling that he hadn't yet been killed by the monster that had supposedly killed his unknown parents in a single swipe. "You killed my parents! ...Are you the reason why I'm hated; why I have a seal on my stomach, why I'm... unloved?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it said, and all the while thinking 'And where are you?"

**"To answer all FOUR of your questions, You are hated because the villagers think you are me, the Yondaime used the seal to seal me, you are loved; you just don't know it yet, and turn right then follow it to a large red door, I am in a sealed cage behind it in a large room." **

Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions, and to his surprise, he wasn't lied to, he was told the cold, hard, truth. He was hated because he WAS a demon, just like everybody said.

Cautiously he opened the large red door, straining at the effort as he almost collapsed, due to his underdeveloped muscles, thanks to all the ramen he ate. Tiptoeing in the room he gazed at a cage that seemed to go on forever and upwards a long way. Inside the cage it was pitch black and all he could see were two crimson red and merciless eyes staring at him, almost seeming pityingly annoyed.

**"You are not a demon Naruto, I am. You on the other hand are a weak, floundering ninja hopeful who just happens to have ME sealed in you."**

"The-Then why does everybody hate me!" screamed Naruto, his body now racked with sobs.

**"Because,"** said Kyuubi, putting it simply, **"They think you are me, they are too ignorant to look underneath the underneath."**

"Stupid villagers." said Naruto after a long pause, his sobs now minimal.

**"But there isn't anything you can do...except prove them wrong or right. If we team up; I shall teach you to become stronger and more powerful so that you can fulfill your dream, and you shall create a jutsu that will allow me freedom...and we shall both gain a friend." **said Kyuubi, persuading Naruto with a genjutsu of wonder, one that even the sharingan could not copy, showing him what life might be like if he did, and if he didn't. Let's just say the later wasn't very pretty.

"O-Okay. I guess so." said Naruto hesitantly, "So... when do we start?"

**"We shall leave tonight at 1. Be prepared."**

'Well that was weird.' thought Naruto as he opened his eyes to find himself in his version of torture; the hospital.

"Ughh!" groaned Naruto, smelling antiseptic and the smell of sickness. "I HAVE to get outta here." But looking at himself, he knew that would be hard, considering the red-stained bandages on his body. Slowly, he got out of bed, wincing in pain. He limped over to the open window, climbed onto the sill, and jumped out into the night.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the prologue of Will of the Red Fire and continue to read. Remember, reviews make me HAPPY, so they may get a new chapter out sooner. :)**

**Awesomeness,  
MoonVixen96**


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Return

**A/N: Okay, so I forgot to mention that this is my first fan fiction EVER, so please be nice, but constructive criticism is accepted. Also, if you have any ideas or anything you think I should consider please put those forth in either a PM or a review. Here's the UPDATED Chapter 1, hope you like it! (:**

_**Note: In this fanfic the Uchiha Massacre has not yet occured; it will later in the story, though I'm not saying when because where's the fun in that?**_

_**Note #2: There will be some changes from the anime, as I have not yet seen all of Shippuden so it may only go to the end of regular Naruto, I do not know yet**_

**Anyways, here's the disclaimer, unfortunately**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own FINALLY Naruto! (note the sarcasm), just kidding, if I did then I would have been in it as the most awesome ninja EVER! :D oh how bad that would end (;**

Ages:

Naruto-13

Other Rookie 9-13

Team Guy-14

Kakashi/Guy-20

Kurenai-18

3rd Hokage- Old

**Chapter 1: 7 years later, Naruto P.O.V.**

**"Kit, wake up. Kit. Kit. KIT!"**

Kyuubi's roaring finally reached my ears as I emerged from my subconscious dream of Ichiraku's ramen. The ramen that hadn't tasted in seven years. You could say I was excited about finally tasting it again. Actually, excited didn't even begin to describe my eagerness.

I slowly stretched then yawned, emerging from my tent lazily. Packing it up, I once again took note of how close we were to my ex-village. A growl was heard in my mindscape as I realized that once again, the annoying kitsune wanted to talk to me.

"What." I said, annoyed that he had woken me from my dream.

**"I was GOING to give you a mission, but I guess that can wait till you get up on the other side of the ground."** mocked the aforementioned overgrown fox.

"Oh. Then spill it foxie." I said, taunting him.

He just sighed, used to it by now, **"You, my jichurikki, are going back to your village. It's time for you to advance your rank. We can't have an overgrown academy student as my holder, now can we? That is, if you want to be Hokage."**

I sighed. As I walked aimlessly towards Konoha, not knowing whether I would be accepted back or not, Kyuubi talked to me through our mental link, instructing what he thought I should do. I wasn't that little kid anymore, Kyuubi reminded me, I was a ruthless, death-defying, and murderous machine, with only him for a friend... well at least for now. Now I lived up to the name Konoha's evil villagers gave to me; a demon. But unlike seven years ago, I could defend myself VERY well.

**"Here's what you're going to do Kit. You job is to advance your rank. Nothing else. And when I say nothing, I mean NOTHING. I don't care that you still have that crush on that pathetic pink-haired twit, your job is to advance rank quickly and kill the Akatsuki.**

"Well you're no fun." I joked, picking up my pace as the West Gates of Konohagakure came into view over the horizon, blocking out the view of the rising sun.

**"I'm not meant to BE fun. I was meant to be a destructive machine with no emotions. But somehow you've grown on me. Now do as I instructed and shut the hell up! Remember mask your emotions and NEVER give away anything." **were Kyuubi's last words as he dissolved our mental link and I walked through the gates of the village I hadn't seen in years.

The guards were stunned when they looked at me. They had the right to, since it had been nearly seven years since I had left without a trace. I was a missing-nin, supposed to be executed if ever seen, but they just smiled and waved, saying

"Hey Naruto! Great to see you again!"

What a surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to execute me? I AM a missing-nin right?" I said with all seriousness, suspicion evident in my burning eyes.

**3rd P.O.V.**

"Um, well... you see." began one of the new guards, "The Third decided to give you a wanderer's status, given that he thought you would never betray the village. Apparently he was right."

"He could have been wrong." Naruto said, appearing behind them in a blur of red. They blinked, and Naruto was gone.

He sped by in a blur of red flames licking a trail behind him as Naruto headed for ANBU HQ, towards the secret documents, and finally, to the records hall in the center. The records hall of legends and secrets. Naruto knew, he knew this wasn't in Kyuubi's orders, but he knew he had to find out the truth. That is, the truth about his heritage and secrets.

The ANBU there that day claimed to have seen nothing, and when the said that they were telling the truth, because Naruto moved so fast they only felt a breeze of wind and saw a flash of red before they even realized what happened.

**In The Secret Record Hall**

**"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**" whispered Naruto as he shunshined into the room that was the most heavily guarded

"Wha-What happened?", "Is this MIST?" were the chorused replies of the mystified ANBU guards.

'Wow," thought Naruto, "They're worse than even Kyuubi could have imagined."

Naruto blurred around the room, looking for 3 files in particular. Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and himself, the jinchurikki of the 9 tailed fox. The files were nowhere to be found in that room though, as they shouldn't be. That room was just a decoy, a fake. That much he had now figured out. Which meant that he was in a genjutsu.

**"Release!" **said Naruto with his hands in a familiar handsign, breaking the jutsu, only to find himself surrounded.

"Well, well. What have we here?" said the snickering voice of one Itachi Uchiha.

"Nothing." said Naruto, as he poofed into exactly that.

**Outside the East Gates of Konoha**

"Ah." said Naruto, dropping his meditative state. "It looks as if I'm still not good enough to get the files at half strength. I should go to the Hokage now... but I won't." he got up, and disappeared in red flames, heading to his favorite place. **[A/N: RAMEN-it's actually one of my favorite foods to eat when my parents don't make me anything]**

**Ichiraku's**

**"I will never get how you eat this disgusting food! I mean it tastes like trash! There is nothing better than the taste of fresh meat and blood." **said Kyuubi as he looked away in horror while Naruto downed a record 23 bowls of large Miso and Pork Ramen, skipping the vegetables, since that was what he was forced to eat on a regular basis, along with raw meat for Kyuubi.

**"It's called it's Kami reincarnated into food."** answered Naruto cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully for what the Kyuubi was used to.

**"Um Kit, what the hell is with your attitude?" **asked Kyuubi, slightly confused, but then he got it,** "Oh. Smart thinking."**

"And you called ME dumb. Hmph." mocked Naruto, pleased with himself for outsmarting the Kyuubi.

**"That's because compared to me, you are."** stated the Kyuubi in an exasperated tone. **"And um Kit, you might want to run. They have spotted you."**

"Oh shit." said Naruto, then took off sprinting towards the Hokage Monument, hoping to loose them with his superior, or so he thought, speed.

Naruto ducked behind a building, thinking he had FINALLY lost them.

"Phew." he said, "THAT was a close one."

"What was?" said a voice above him.

Naruto sweat-dropped, a surprised expression seemingly permanent on his face.

A barely audible thud was heard next to him, and a pair of onyx black eyes stared into his in shock. It was his ex-bestfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You never saw me." said Naruto, fading into the shadows of the wall.

"That was definitely NOT Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked himself aloud.

"Actually, it was." said Itachi, who had mysteriously appeared at the end of the alley.

**A/N: DUN,DUN,DUN! Muahaha hope you liked that chapter with all the surprises and twists. (More are to come) And sorry for the all overness with the setting, but it was all I could think of at the moment. (: **

_**P.S. I shall try to make longer chapters in the future :)**_

**REVIEW! (PLEASE)**

**Ah-mazing,**

**MoonVixen96**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE: Okay, so I'm going on Vacation for a few days down to visit Family. Unfortunately. Let's just say I don't like going down to where I'm going. So you may get Chapter 2 sooner than expected, if I can manage to sneak away enough. Shouldn't be a problem (I think). Anyways... enjoy this unexpected author's note and prepare for Chapter 2, coming soon to a soon! (:**


	4. Chapter 2: Too Cool For School

**AHHH IT'S CHAPTER 2! **

**Okay, so I just want to thank two of my reviewers {grins} for their comments:**

**BLACKFOX36- your comments made me laugh, but this fic is rated T, not M, for a reason/**

**Twinitech 2- Thank you for pointing out that BIG mistake-it is fixed now and I am working on editing those 2 chapters so that it's less confusing and they are longer. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not YET at least. If I did then Naruto wouldn't sound like Justin Beiber(:**

Chapter 2: Too Cool For School

"Yo." was what the Hokage heard from above him as he was filling out his daily punishment; large stacks of paperwork, waiting to be filled out, mocking him endlessly.

"Hn?" was his reply, not even bothering to look up.

"Damn, still that good? I see you haven't changed a bit old man." Naruto smirked, knowing that phrase was bound to get his attention.

Startled, the 'old man' looked up, and seeing who it was, he stared.

"Naruto?" he asked?

Naruto just grinned. "Whatdaya think Old Man? I change much?" he said, folding his arms behind his head in his customary sheepish look. **(A/N: You know you gotta love it)**

The Third Hokage was stunned. Naruto had left in a bright orange, hideous jumpsuit with neon yellow hair, and had come back...

**(A/N: Okay so I suck at describing in context so I'm just going to lay out what he looks like)**

Short Black Ninja Sandals

Mid Calf length gray cargo pants with red swirls of fire on the sides

A black muscle shirt with the kanji of Red Fox Fire emblazoned on the back, along with a long sleeve red mesh shirt underneath

A Midnight black tattoo of a flaming Kitsune on the left side of his chest.

Calculating azure eyes and slightly long, windblown blonde hair with.

**Description done**

On top of that, Naruto seemed to have changed, and not just on the outside. He narrowed his eyes, something was wrong. It just didn't seem right for Naruto to suddenly show up after seven years with no notice, when he had run away without a trace many years ago.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a shout of "May I come in? It's urgent."

"Yes." was the Hokage's monotonous answer.

As the door opened, Naruto flashed through hand seals, and whispered, _**"Demonic Illusion: Ash Fire Escape" **_before disappearing in a cloud of ash that as soon as the door was opened, dissolved into nothingness. **(A/N: Not a real jutsu, modeled after Flower Petal Escape)**

After Naruto had whispered those few words, the Sandaime had figured out what Naruto was aiming to do; it was pretty smart for a boy who had had no proper education, as far as he knew anyways. In reality, academy students had such a disadvantage, it wasn't even funny.

"What is it? You interrupted me from my torture." joked the Hokage. Unfortunately his joke was one-sided and the other side sweat-dropped.

The voice that replied was stoic, devoid of any emotion, answering that a rogue-nin had been spotted in the village, and had attempted to steal files from THAT place.

"My squad and I got there just in time to surround the ninja in question, but when questioned it was discovered that the apprehended was only a bunshin."

The Hokage sweat dropped slightly, knowing it had been Naruto who had infiltrated ANBU HQ and fooled the best Captain yet, and an Uchiha at that.

"Um, well, who was it?" asked the flustered Hokage, realizing that he had no idea of Naruto's abilities after all those years.

The reply that came from Itachi could only be described as frustration. "Naruto. Uzumaki." spitting out the name like it was taboo. Which, ironically, it was around the Hokage.

"We meet again, Itachi." came a disembodied voice. Itachi stiffened, immediately recognizing it as the one heard in HQ only moments ago. "It seems Konoha has lapsed into a sense of laziness. I mean, I never even went to Academy, yet I fooled the so-called prodigy of Konohagakure. Pathetic."

Itachi activated his bloodline, twirling around the room in concentration, only to find a web of chakra strung about the room, with an oh-so-familiar signature located on the ceiling directly above him. He smirked, clapping softly at Naruto's display. 'It seems you have grown quite a bit, Jinchurikki.' he thought.

There was a pregnant silence over the Hokage's tower as a black blur appeared behind the young ANBU Captain with a sheepish expression on his face. Itachi whirled around with a kunai of his own in hand, smirking at the discovery of the known, energetic blonde headed Jinchurikki. Jumping back a few feet, Naruto slowly raised his head, revealing anguish hidden in the hypnotic blue of his eyes. The Hokage's eyes stared into Naruto's, silently asking him to stop antagonizing the ANBU Captain. Slowly, both Shinobi let their guards down.

"So it really WAS you." Itachi said, stating the obvious.

"Technically it was a bunshin." teased Naruto, "I don't plan on staying forever, ya know. I just came to advance in rank, since I'm technically not even an academy student." he continued, answering the unasked, but quite obvious question.

"Oh." was the only response he got from either of them, as they gazed blankly at him, not quite registering what he had said.

'Damn, we need him in ANBU.' and 'We need him as a shinobi.' were the thoughts running in Itachi and Sarutobi's heads.

Naruto sweat dropped, knowing from previous experience what was running through their heads.

"Um, sorry to break your hearts and all, but like I said, I don't have plans on staying . Anyways... I have training to do so see ya later old man! Oh and I'll be in training field 17 if you need me." and with that, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of fire and wind.

Now it was the two superior ninjas' turn to sweat drop, both thinking that he hadn't changed at all, but that he had drastically changed.

Training Field 17 **(A/N: my favorite number!) **5 minutes later

"Gah! It's the same thing EVERY time! Damn fox." said Naruto, exasperated and exhausted after trying to master his new technique.

In the shadows of the trees on the side of the training area, Itachi pondered what Naruto had in mind in his training. It looked like he was just flashing all over the field in random places, leaving nothing to suggest any technique at all, asides from one hand-sign, one that Itachi had never heard of. It looked like he just interlocked his fingers, and then vanished to reappear on the other side of the field, and demolish a tree. He had gotten stronger, that was true, but just how strong was he? His thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Naruto...

"Hey Itachi, you just gonna stand there all day like a bad stalker?"

Said person then appeared in a swirl of leaves with a sheepish stance since he was wearing his ANBU mask.

"...hehe. I guess you noticed me."

Naruto just stared before bursting out in laughter.

"How could I not, I mean, you were staring bullets at my head." he cackled. "If this is ANBU, then they have seriously LOST IT." he continued in glee, now knowing that his hidden objective would be too easy to complete.

"You should know the 'old man' sent me with a message." said Itachi, slightly irked.

"Hm?" was all he got in reply.

Itachi sighed, he had been expecting just a bit more of a liveliness from the boy.

"You are to report to Academy room 301 at 8 tomorrow, it's the final day and if you pass you still can become a ninja."

'So THAT'S why Foxie was rushing me back here. He knew. Yet the bastard with nine tails hadn't told him.' inwardly thought Naruto.

A HEY! was distantly heard as Naruto shut out the unimportant thoughts from his mind and answered Itachi with a slight nod, pretending to be the excited idiot he used to be.

**NEXT DAY at the Academy**

Naruto glanced around, noting the stares he got as he leisurely made his way through the Academy doors and up the stairs, the gazes following his back as he walked into room 301. All heads turned at his arrival and eyes widened, some in wonder and some in contempt.

"Ah. Class, we have a new student who has been away the past seven years." even more eyes widened at the statement. Seven years, that was a long time. What was he doing? some thought as Iruka announced his name. At that all eyes in the room looked like dinner plates. Naruto Uzumaki, the fabled boy who had run off at age 6 and was rumored to be dead. Apparently he was very much alive."

"Yo." Naruto greeted with a wave, "Hope to cream you guys reaallll soon! he smirked as he let off what he considered light Killing Intent. Unfortunately that was more than enough to get almost all boys in the room to pee their pants. Almost all, the only one who didn't was the teacher, and even he looked like he was about to. As for the girls, let's just say they all fainted.

He sweat dropped, then struck his famous sheepish pose. "Whoops."

Iruka sighed. This was going to be a long day.

As soon as the boys had gone to the bathroom to clean themselves up and all the girls had awakened, Iruka called in Mizuki, another teacher, and the testing began as Naruto took a seat in the back near his old buddies Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru greeted with a snore and Choji with the rustle of a Barbeque flavored chip bag. Typical them, they had acted exactly like that even when they were six.

Naruto turned his attention back to Iruka as he propped his feet on the desk, listening to his lecture with an extremely bored look on his face. Eventually he took to staring out the window, listening for his name to be called. And soon it was his turn to do the academy jutsu. He trudged up to the front on the class, acting like he didn't want to do it. Placing his hands in the necessary hand signs, flashing through them at speeds near impossible, there was an explosion of smoke covering the entire room. When it cleared, there was a room full of Narutos and 2 Irukas, one in the front of the room and one in the back. In a small poof of smoke, 'Iruka' dispelled all but one clone, the clone that was standing exactly where he used to be. Two more poofs of smoke followed, and there in his seat was Naruto, acting like nothing had happened.

The entire room stared at him, wondering how he had gotten there. Iruka quickly got over his shock, and called up the next student. After all the students had been tested, the writing portion of the test began. As expected, Sakura Haruno completed it quickly, followed in surprise by Naruto, not the Rookie of the Year.

Leaving Mizuki to grade them, he took the class outside to test weapon accuracy and taijutsu. The results were as expected, with Sasuke in the lead, followed by everybody else. Then it was Naruto's turn; walking up to the line, he flung out his arm, and nobody seeing what happened, started sneering at him. Naruto's response was unexpected though,

"You may want to look at the target first before you judge."

Turning towards the target, the Academy, the students included, were stunned, the dummy had been ripped to shreds, leaving only a few stray pieces of wood behind. Saying they were slightly fearful would be an understatement.

"Um.. Okay class, time for the last portion of the test; Taijutsu. Remember, no jutsu or weapons, just sparring."

The class nodded in response, eager to begin, yet hoping they weren't paired with the new kid.

"Okay, up first is... Naruto and Sasuke." announced Iruka, eager to see the results.

Both boys walked slowly towards the center of the field, settling into their stances, Sasuke in the Uchiha's and Naruto into his own, unique style called Flaming Ashes, where his arms started crossed in an **X **and his legs in an athletic stance, ready to run. **(A/N: I made this up)**

"Anddd... Begin!" shouted Iruka, standing on the sidelines, watching with interest.

"Hn. Dobe." said Sasuke.

'Well you're pathetic' thought Naruto

**"I'll say" **replied Kyuubi.

'Can I go all out on him? I wanna wipe that smirk off his face. Believe it.' Naruto asked the Kyuubi

A chuckle was all the response he needed.

Putting his hands in the unknown handsign and starting to channel chakra, he said to Sasuke, "You may want to start running."

Sasuke just looked confused before asking, "What hand sign is that?"

"The handsign of the fox." replied Naruto, before flashing away. Sasuke didn't have time to register what happened before he was knocked unconscious from behind.

"Bam. You're dead." said Naruto, before walking off the field thinking to himself. 'You truly are a pathetic teme.'

**END CHAPTER**

**ALRIGHT! So what do you guys think? (: Sorry I took longer than I originally said, but this chapter is TWICE as long as the others, and that's an accomplishment for me! Anyways **

**RR! Reviewwwww people(:**

**Cool-ness (; ,**

**MoonVixen96**

**P.S. I think I will only work on one story at a time for now. But suggestions are appreciated(:**


End file.
